Volviendo a la vida
by kaoryciel94
Summary: Es egoísta, lo sabe, sino no hubiese mandado a hacer todo ello a simples niños. Sin embargo, ahora, esperando en la que debió ser su tumba, solo necesitaba a Hibari; solo quería refugiarse en sus brazos y no ver por ahora a ninguno de sus guardianes,


Notas de autora: Hola, primera aportación al fandome y espero siga creciendo!

* * *

— ¿Dónde está el décimo?- preguntó Gokudera a Irie

El aludido, con una sonrisa, respondió ante la expectativa de todos los guardianas del decimo, incluido la distante nube.

—Ya salió a la luz…

Ante eso muchas dudas eran abiertas pero solo Irie y Hibari sabían exactamente a qué se refería, tal vez Mukuro dado su perspicacia y su extraña manera de averiguar la situación. Gokudera y los demás guardianes atendieron a toda la explicación de Shoishi; unos se sintieron dolidos otros aliviados porque todo hubiera salido bien. Mukuro solo observó a la nube alejarse pero sabía que no era para marcharse pues distaba mucho del joven solitario, jefe de comité disciplinario, pues esta nube adulta había encontrado el cielo que le correspondía.

—Así que aquí estas, herbívoro. ¿Tienes un cierto morbo por leer tu nombre en una tumba?

El aludido solo alzó su vista al cielo para después sonreír; sin duda su "yo" del pasado y su guardianes a ese tiempo tenían la pureza propia de su edad. Solo esperaba que a lo largo del camino no se corrompieran, parecía que no sería así, que no sucedería lo mismo que con ellos, ojala así fuera: pues el mundo de los adultos, y le daba la razón a muchos, era en extremo difícil.

—Sabes, a tu "mano derecha" no le hizo ni pisca de gracia saber que no le tenías tanta confianza…

El menor soltó un suspiro y se giro: en ese instante Hibari comprendió porque había caído ante aquel herbívoro. No le importaba que hubiera tenido que hacer de niñera para sacar aquella mirada decidida a proteger a su manda como la tenía este castaño, este herbívoro con manto de un animal indefenso y hasta su contextura lo ayudaba, pero cuando su familia estaba en peligro salía a la luz su lado carnívoro, su lado predador. Sonrío, aun así esos ojos enormes chocolates seguían siendo muy expresivos para el propio bien de un jefe mafioso.

— No es como si hubiera querido, nunca quise, pero era necesario.

Los ojos del menor se entristecieron, le recordó tanto al niño torpe que había estando dando vueltas a su alrededor, al niño que tuvo que enseñar a sacar las garras.

— ¿No fuiste muy duro con mi yo del pasado? Espero que no. Prometiste cuidarlos... Hibar… Kyoya

De un tiempo para acá el chico había tenido que aprender a llamar a todos por su nombre pues se supone que él era el jefe y además habían vivido en Italia por un largo tiempo. Debía al menos mostrar su superioridad ante extraños de otras familias.

— Sin embargo me alegra que todo haya resultado bien, aun así no me agrada haber tenido que arriesgarlos y tener que sacrificar a alguien…

Pronto las lágrimas habían querido escapar de las cuencas marrones. Se acercó y estampo su mano sobre los cabellos sedosos y castaños del menor con fuerza y cuidado a la vez, muy contradictorio pero era así como llevaban su relación siendo dos entidades diferentes pero a la vez complementarias sobre todo necesario para el mundo en el que vivían.

—Hey espero que no haga hecho algo así con mi "yo" del pasado

— A mi tampoco no me hace una pisca de gracia deberle a una panda de herbívoros nuestras vidas…

Tsuna al fin sonrió y con un poco de familiaridad acerco su cuerpo al de Hibari; en esos instantes recordó cuánto miedo tenía a demostrar lo qué sentía cuando estaba con Hibari, pero eso ya no era necesario pues no era ya aquel torpe niño; era decimo Vongola y ahora como jefe necesitaba ese abrazo para poder dar la cara ante todos sus subordinados y amigos. Porque en el transcurso de aquellos años comprendió lo importante que era heredar el cargo, no era solo ser el jefe, era tener el poder para proteger a todos, cuan impotente se sintió cuando no pudo hacerlo, cuan impotente se sintió teniendo que dormir todo este tiempo, sabiendo que muchos sufrirían creyéndolo muerto pero todo era necesario, cuanto, aun en sueños, extrañó estar así en los brazos de Kyoya.

— Lo siento- musito

Se apegó más al torso de Hibari, solo ante él mostraría que aun era un herbívoro. Y Hibari lo sabía. Al principio no entendía que tanto llamaba su atención: si bien sabía de su debilidad por las criaturas indefensas eso no explicaba porque se sentía poco a poco tan atraído, y después concluyó que no solo era su curiosidad y su debilidad por las cosas pequeñas y "esponjosas" como Tsuna sino que este también podía sacar su garras como carnívoro y le provocaba tanto "algún día morder el cielo". Era una nube solitaria que había encontrado a su preciado cielo y al principio solos se mantenía ahí distante pero poco a poco este cielo lo atrapaba al punto de hacerlo abandonar su amada Namimori, planteándose el mayor dilema: su amada Namimori o su herbívoro…

— Un lo siento no es suficiente y lo sabes

Tsuna sonrío ante la indirecta de su pareja, claro que lo sabía, seguramente haberlo soportado de niño no era nada fácil a pesar de que el carácter de Hibari haya mejorado con los años. Si bien vivía con ellos le era necesario tener sus propios espacios en cualquier castillo que ocupasen.

Se inclinó levemente y Hibari supo que todo el tiempo perdido y el aguante que tuvo que soportar cuando veía aquel niñato castaño para no comérselo habían valido la pena. Quién sabía si sus " yo" del pasado terminarán como ellos, pues no era seguro que fuera de la misma forma que en esta línea de tiempo, ellos tendrían que coger su camino, pero el de ellos ya estaba decidido.

Sus labios se juntaron en un contacto de reconocimiento; su afable herbívoro, solo suyo, era un carnívoro, y estos son posesivos no había forma de que se controlase, ni siquiera supo como hizo para soportar al niñito castaño juntarse con otro herbívoros y suspirar por a otra niña herbívora.

—No te preocupes, a esa edad, yo creo que comenzaste a gustarme, porque siempre me sentía seguro cuando estabas con nosotros.

—Nadie asegura que esos dos termine juntos, Tsunayoshi.

— ¿Cuándo será el día en que me llames Tsuna?

—Cuando sea el día en que te llame decimo. ..

No era ni totalmente formal ni informal, así era su carácter, y su herbívoro lo aceptaba.

Sus labios se reconocieron, sabían que estaban hechos para estar unidos, la espera había sido matadora, entonces los sentimientos de Tsuna se rebalsaron y ya teniendo sus manos entrelazadas en la nuca de su pareja y Hibari apresándolo firmemente por la cintura, el deseo los consumió.

Hibari comenzaba a correr la yukata que por obligación todo aquel que entrase a su recinto privado debía portar del castaño.

—Quizá debería hacer acto de presencia con los demás…

Tsuna trato de reprimir el jadeo que sintió cuando las pieles de ambos chocaron.

La yukata de Tsuna cayó en el suelo al ser desatada por Hibari, quien disfruto con genuino deleite todo aquello, el castaño sonrió y se acercó a la cinta de Hibari también desatándolo, luego conociendo ya todo el ritual de las veces que lo hicieron en aquel mismo lugar se tumbó en el futon totalmente desnudo y Hibari se posó sobre él empezando a besar y lamer su cuello con exquisitez.

— Créeme que estarán tan ocupados como nosotros

Tsuna solo deseaba que su Yo del pasado y sus guardianes jóvenes pronto se dieran cuenta de las personas que amaban y amarían por siempre.

Cuando estuvieron desnudos por completo, Tsuna ya preparado, se sentó sobre el miembro de su guardián y amante; contuvo el aire como acostumbrándose y Hibari posó sus manos sobre su cintura para luego acariciar hasta sus caderas, sin duda estas eran apetecibles, bastantes anchas para ser de un chico, sonrió ante ello; se dirigió a su oído y empezó a lamer. Tsuna que ya no era un niño virgen comenzó a moverse y contraer su interior sabiendo que eso encendía más la pasión de la nube; pronto Hibari lo acostó por completo en el futon y acomodo las piernas de Tsuna en su hombro para unirse de mejor forma. Pero que estúpido fue de joven para no aprovechar lo que ahora tenía, esto era increíble. Nada más delicioso que capturar a tu presa y devorarla con gusto, y vaya que era incansable, como carnívoro que era, pues llevaba ya años poseyendo y saboreando a su cielo.

Su cielo, él era la nube, la mano derecha en la sombras, el líder de los guardianes en el silencio, la persona que más confiaba Tsuna. Aun siendo mordidos, siendo lamido y saboreado por su guardián, no había otro lugar en el que se sintiera tan a gusto y seguro, era su propio momento para poder ser todo lo herbívoro que pudiera. Aunque para Hibari aquellos sonidos guturales, aquella imagen tan erótica de su herbívoro recostado sobre el futon era la trampa más peligrosa que le podían tender. Estaba seguro que en esos momentos sus defensas bajaban en un gran porcentaje, solo para sentir el interior cálido y suave de su amante.

Sus ojos, aquellos enormes ojos castaños cubiertos de lágrimas de placer serían su mayor trampa, la trampa necesaria para caer como herbívoro….

Hibari aplastó el cuerpo del menor y este envolvió con posesividad la cintura de su amante con sus propias piernas, aquellas bien torneadas piernas, gracias a los entrenamientos. Sus besos eran casi salvajes, había pasado tanto tiempo desde que se habían despedido para iniciar con el plan en el que Tsunayoshi le había dado todo de sí para convencerlo de errar por el mundo buscando información hasta que los menores llegaran.

El futon se movía junto con las embestidas y el movimiento de cadera que Tsuna hacía. Los sonidos escapaban una y otra vez de sus bocas en medio de la saliva que escurría entre sus labios, en eso instantes era un carnívoro tratando de devorar a su pareja carnívora, como a veces le llamaba por lo muy parecido a una leona en la forma de proteger a su manada.

Pronto aquel maravilloso nirvana los alcanzó, sus cuerpos se arquearon de forma incomprensible y poco, a la vista, saludable, y cuando sus esencias llegaron, sus ojos se conectaron al igual que el latido de sus corazones.

Hibari salió del cuerpo de su amante y le dio un casto beso en una mejilla, se recostó a su lado y Tsuna buscó refugiarse en sus brazos, él lo acepto, el único contrato humano que necesitaba, su armonioso cielo, eso era todo.

Reposar mientras sus pensamientos divagaban, mientras aun la esencia de Hibari se hallaba en el interior de su cuerpo era de alguna forma más reconfortante que cualquier otra tipo de descanso; pronto sus ojos cayeron en pesado sueño y Hibari lo acompaño después de cubrirlo. No había prisa, su mundo mafioso volvía a ser el de antes pero juntos y con todos los guardianes lo enfrentarían. Muchas vidas se habían salvado, habría reencuentros y lágrimas pero el solo sentir el calor del otro ya era suficiente para un par de horas de sueño. Pues sabían que seguramente sus otros guardianes querían rencontrarse con sus almas gemela antes de comenzar sus trabajos de guardianes…

* * *

Notas finales: Gracias por leer, espero sus comentarios y bueno también volver a aportar en este hermoso fandome y de esta pareja.. que más parejas de esta serie le gustan?búsquenme en facebook o twitter!


End file.
